


crying is good for the soul

by chappedhands



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Theatre AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chappedhands/pseuds/chappedhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the 'i work at a movie theatre and i'm cleaning up after the movie is over and you're the only person left because you're ugly crying with popcorn over your lap' AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crying is good for the soul

_Oh my god, he's still crying._

This is a brief introduction to show how unbelievable Zayn Malik's life is. He works in a movie theatre, which is normal. He's trying to close up, which is normal. He's supposed to on his way home right now; on his way to his beloved bed and his favourite take out, which is normal. But, the only thing stopping him is this guy, who's been sitting for the past half an hour in his seat with his popcorn in his lap and tears on his face.  _Not normal._ The thing was, Zayn felt incredibly bad for him, honestly. Yes, he didn't know why he was crying, but still. It was just, Zayn wanted to go home, really and this guy is what's stopping him from doing so. The movie wasn't even sad, really. It wasn't even a movie. It was documentary about goldfish and it still sent the guy to tears. Zayn didn't know whether he should talk to him, or comfort him or just leave him be. He just knew one thing, which was he had to get home right now.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm stopping you from going home, I just-" The guy spoke, sniffling for a moment as if reading Zayn's thoughts. He didn't finish his sentence, only started sobbing some more and Zayn sighed softly. The guy was very attractive, actually. Even when he was 'ugly crying', he still looked pretty good in Zayn's opinion. He had a chiseled body, but not too muscular or anything. Just in the middle between soft and hard, really. He had a face which would remind most people of puppies and his eyes crinkled when he smiled. He knew that because he'd seen the way he smiled when he was handed the popcorn by one of the other workers here. He had a beauty mark on his neck and Zayn found himself wondering how much it'd make the guy squirm if he traced it with his tongue. Zayn bit down on his bottom lip to try and control his thoughts before he made his way to the guy, taking a seat beside him. He let out another sigh and reached into the guy's lap, putting his hand in the popcorn bucket and grabbing a handful before shoving it in his mouth. 

"Is everything okay? I mean, I've worked here for a year or so, but I've never seen anyone get so emotional over a documentary about goldfish." Zayn implied with a shrug, turning his head to look at the other male. Surprisingly, the guy let out a small laugh which ended up as a sob and Zayn sighed, putting his hand on the guy's shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"It's just, I had a goldfish when I was little, yeah? It was my first pet. And, it died after two weeks of getting it, but I loved it so much," The guy mumbled, the sobbing having come to a halt, but there was still sniffling and his cheeks were so red and rosy, but Zayn assumed that his cheeks are normal rosy. Although, when Zayn heard the story, he kind of had sympathy for the guy since he knew how hard it was losing your first pet. Zayn had a turtle when he was young, as his first pet, and he was devastated when it died, so he could totally understand where the guy was coming from.

"My first pet was a turtle and I was so upset when it died, so. Thank god this wasn't a turtle documentary." Zayn murmured with a teasing hint in his voice and the guy actually cracked a smile, wiping at his eyes and then taking a deep breath.

"I'm really sorry for stopping you from going home." The guy apologised, and Zayn couldn't help not being mad anymore because fuck, the guy had the most effective puppy dog eyes Zayn has ever came across. Zayn wondered how the guy's friends ever managed to say no to him.

"Hey, mate. Don't worry about it, yeah? I'm Zayn, by the way." Zayn smiled a little and took another handful of the popcorn in the bucket. He was quite pleased that the guy even had the decency to apologise. But, then again, anyone who cries over a goldfish documentary would definitely be one to apologise. 

The guy's crying had stopped by now, his cheeks just a little rosy and his eyes wet, "Thank you, Zayn. My name is Liam." He murmured and Zayn nodded in response, "You only work here, then? I mean, I'm not quite sure it pays enough, so." Liam spoke and Zayn couldn't help but chuckle because he was right. The movie theatre money wasn't enough to keep him living well.

"I work here every night, apart from weekends because I work at a bar on the weekends. In the mornings, I work at this really cute coffee shop. Probably my favourite out of the three jobs, even if I do get crying men at night in the theatre," Zayn teased again, causing Liam to gently shove at his shoulder and the raven-haired man laughed, shaking his head.

"It's really cool, though. You're very hardworking. I work at this bookshop down the street. It's normal very quiet, but I like it." Liam spoke with a small shrug, and Zayn found himself listening to him intently and with interest. With or without the sobbing, Liam seemed like a really nice guy and Zayn couldn't help but gravitate towards him. I mean, for fuck's sake, it was one in the morning and if Zayn was in his right mind he'd be sleeping like a baby right now. But, instead he was sitting and laughing loudly with this guy he's just met. He found Liam really sweet and funny and it was actually nice sitting with him.

After about an hour of talking, Liam and Zayn both stood up and Liam grinned, "It was very nice meeting you. Even if it was due to slightly unfortunate circumstances." 

Zayn snorted and shook his head, "Stop using big words, mate. But, it was very nice meeting you too." He chuckled and walked out of the room with Liam, guiding him to the door of the theatre before a thought hit him.

"Wait. Why did you come watching a goldfish documentary, if you knew it'd make you sad?" Zayn asked him with a raised eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest expectantly. He knew that there was another reason when Liam's cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"Oh, um. Well, my mate, Louis. I don't think you know him, but he comes here all the time and he told me that there was this really hot worker who was definitely my type, so, of course I had to go check it out and then I stumbled into you and I have a strong feeling you're the very hot worker, so." Liam rambled and scratched the back of his neck gently, "I mean, even if it's not you, you're very hot."

Zayn couldn't help the light laugh that made its way out of his mouth and he shook his head a little, "Oh my god, Liam. Go home, love." He murmured and chuckled again before he gave him a grin, "But, come tomorrow." He told him and watched as Liam's expression changed, a wide grin spreading over his lips before he nodded and waved at Zayn, dashing out of the theatre. Zayn laughed again and shook his head fondly, making his way to Liam's seat to clean up the popcorn. He picked up the popcorn bucket, but not before he spotted writing on it. Zayn brought the bucket to his face to read the writing better, finding a phone number with a goldfish drawn next to it and a tiny heart. A soft smile made its way onto his face once realisation hit him. He pulled out his phone and typed the number in, saving it as 'Liam' with a goldfish emoji and a heart. He put his phone back in his pocket and put the popcorn bucket in the bin.

_Smooth move with the popcorn bucket. Try not to cry tomorrow, haha. x -Z._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and I really hope you enjoyed it since I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know if you like it by leaving kudos and comments. Thank you. x


End file.
